The Diaries of 2 People in Love
by Luv harry
Summary: Please no flames better than the rest
1. Default Chapter Title

The Diaries of 2 People in Love

Dear Diary, date: June 5th 2003 

Today is a very sad day; today I graduate from Hogwarts. I spent my best years here. I get to see him everyday of my life here at Hogwarts. Now no more Harry I could call him, but his dreadful uncle wouldn't like that. Maybe he could move out, live with me Ron in an Apt. No Harry, Ron, and I couldn't share an apt. But I'd miss Harry so much. Maybe we could live in the samebuilding or something, but whats the difference. These ideas I know Harry and Ron would just think they are stupid. If I can still see Harry I'll be all right, but how will I know I will still see Harry. I've got to tell him, tell him about the secret love I've had for him since the day I first saw him. What will he think of me if I say that? 

Hermione

Diary, June 5th 2003.

Today is probably going to be the worst day of my life; I'll be graduating Hogwarts. This is the only place I've ever got to get away for the Dursleys. I love it her with my friends with Hermione especially. She is so smart and pretty. What will I do with out her face to get me through the day? I want see her I do after today, but what will the Dursleys do if she called? Maybe Ron, Hermione, and I could go in on a town house or something like that. I don't think she would agree to something like that. Shed probably want a place of her own. I know it sounds silly but that's the way she is.

She is the smartest most beautiful girl I've ever met. I can't just let her go and not see her. I love her to much to do that. I need her, I want to tell her but what would she say?

Harry 

TO BE CONTINUTED

Authors note: Please no flames and if you must please not to harsh.


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Diaries of 2 People in Love: Part 2

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Prologue: Harry Potter (and all) are now 17 and in their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Disclaimer: Nothing in my story (besides the plot) belongs to me they belong to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Harry, Hermione, and Ron met in the common room. They all look really glum.

"Well we better get going." Hermione said look downward.

"Right." Harry said.

"Yeah." Said Ron.

They all walked down the corridors, staring in the empty classrooms, they walked in silence. Harry and Hermione kept shooting awkward looks at each other.

They entered the Great Hall and found it filled with people, talking, walking, and having others sign their yearbooks, and taking pictures, and thing like that.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table. It was almost deserted. The only people at the table were Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, and the three of them. Dumbledore came to the Gryffindor table and asked the trio,

"How do you all feel about graduating?".

They didn't answer. Dumbledore just said, 

"nervous?"

They all nodded. Dumbledore went to the podium and made a speech. Then he started calling names for people to come up and get their Diplomas. He called lots of names and then he called Hermione, a few more names and Then Harry, a few more names and Ron was finally called.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

That night while Hermione packed her things she picked up her diary and wrote:

Dear Diary, June 6th (early morning) 2005

Tomorrow I'm going to tell what I think of him. I know he might laugh or something, but I don't care I've got to tell him. No matter what. I love him and he deserves to know that I do. I can't hold it back any longer. I know he may say things to break my heart, but I've got to do it. 

Hermione 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Harry sat up in bed he searched for his Diary (Journal of whatever). He finally found it. He wrote:

Diary, June 6th (early Morning) 2005 

Ok I've got to say something to Hermi about my feelings toward her. Knowing her she'll just want to be friends. I don't care I've got to tell her. I might never see her again so I've to tell her.

Harry 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N: I know it's not that good but hey I tried on this flame me give comments I really don't care just review and tell me what you think and I'll think about another part.


End file.
